1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crystal-growing furnace system, and more particularly, to a crystal-growing furnace system with an emergent pressure-release arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view illustrating a conventional crystal-growing furnace system, a plurality of crystal-growing furnaces 91 and a controller room 92 are located together in a sealed factory 9. Because the crystal-growing furnaces 91 are all disposed in the factory 9, operators will suffer from noise and dust pollution during operation, and this will adversely affect health of the operators.
Moreover, the conventional furnace 91 may either lack a pressure-release arrangement or be provided with an undesirable pressure-release arrangement. Therefore, in case an abnormal pressure occurs in the furnace 91, for example, a crucible in the furnace containing molten silicon slurry fractures and that the silicon slurry leaks away such that the leaking silicon slurry melts and penetrates furnace wall and reacts with cooling pure water so as to produce a great amount of gas, resulting abruptly in the furnace 91 an over-high pressure. As shown in FIG. 1, pressure-release pipes 911 are connected with a common pressure-release pipe 98, respectively. However, due to a great damping occurred in the lengthy pipes, pressure cannot be easily released, or cannot be released transiently, the furnace may possibly explode. This will endanger the operators, because the crystal-growing furnaces 91 and the controller room 92 are located together in the sealed factory 9. As a result, public accidents become inevitable.